Ikemen Paradise Lodge
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: Sehari setelah jadian: Ciuman singkat yang membuat Sasuke mengajarkan French Kiss pada Naruto saat Lodge yang mereka tempati bersama teman-temannya sedang sepi. Yaoi, SasuNaru, Author ababil yang masih newbie (Mohon bantuan senpai), DLDR, gaje, edan. R


**Ikemen Paradise Lodge**

**by. D-EmoNicAngelique**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-jisan**

**Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru selalu**

**Warn: gaje, ababil, gak masuk akal, OOC, Author Newbie, semoga nggak ber-typo**

**DLDR**

Hari Sabtu pukul 08.45 pagi di sebuah apartemen mewah di kota Konoha. Apartemen ini di khususkan untuk cowok-cowok ganteng yang bersekolah di Konoha International Gakuen, nama apartemen ini adalah Ikemen Paradise Lodge.

Seorang remaja Amerika-Jepang bersurai jabrik blonde dengan tiga pasang garis tipis di kedua pipi chubbynya dan obsidian saphire sejernih Laut Karimun, sedang duduk di ruang makan apartemen ini. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak seorang pemimpin Namikaze corp. di sebelahnya ada pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan eyeliner di sekitar matanya yang bermanik tosca, oh, dan jangan lupakan tatto kanji nyentrik bermakna "ai" di jidat kirinya yang membuat remaja bernama Sabaku Gaara ini selalu menarik perhatian orang. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh Hyuuga Neji, pemuda beriris lavender dengan rambut coklat panjang bak iklan shampoo tre*s*me dan Orochimaru, waria alay pemilik Ikemen Paradise Lodge yang nyentriknya bahkan melebihi Gaara. Mereka semua adalah anak orang kaya berwajah tampan –manis untuk Naruto #dirasengan, dengan IQ yang menjamin mereka untuk kuliah di Luar Negeri nantinya. Sungguh suatu kesempurnaan. Tapi, apa hanya ini? Tentu tidak, masih ada Inuzuka Kiba si tatto segitiga, Naara Shikamaru si pemalas berIQ 200, dan Uchiha Sasuke si super perfect berwajah stoic dengan surai raven yang nungging ala pantat ayam, Naruto dan teman-temannya duduk di kelas 2-EXO yang berisi bocah cerdas sampai jenius. Lah bai ndhe wai kemana tiga makhluk itu? Shika-Kiba pulang ke rumah keluarga untuk melepas kangen, mumpung weekend katanya. Sasuke? Kemana si anak ayam? #susanoo

**Naruto POV**

Aku dan Gaara duduk di meja makan, menunggu sarapan yang dibuatkan Neji-kun dan Orochimaru-san. Hari ini Lodge terasa sepi, huh, ngapain sih Kiba harus pulang segala? Kan aku jadi nggak bisa rame-rame sama dia, tau sendiri kan? Sekarang aku di Lodge sama Neji-kun, Gaara-kun, Orochimaru-san, dan Sasu-teme. Padahal mereka tipikal makhluk dingin minim kosakata, err-kecuali Orochimaru yang lebih suka dandan daripada ngurus apartemen ini dengan benar sih, huh, payah.

"Sarapan siap!" seru Orochimaru-san dengan suara melengking ala wanita

"Itadakimasu.' Ujarku bersemangat, lapar sih.

"Hey Naruto, My Prince Uchiha belum bangun?" cerocos Orochimaru, asal.

'kayaknya belum, kecapekan latihan basket kali," balasku sambil masih fokus dengan sarapanku.

"nggak kamu bangunin?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba

"eh? A-aku..?"

"ya iyalah, masa' aku dan Neji" sambar Gaara

"lagian, kan kamu udah selesai makan." Sambung Neji, lalu…

Sreek… pintu geser dibelakangku terbuka, membuat kami menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan disana, Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur dan sepertinya selesai cuci muka –karena rambut raven depannya basah-sedang berdiri.

"Ohayou Teme" ujarku

"Hn" balasnya singkat sambil berjalan kearahku

"buka mata dulu Teme, jangan makan sambil merem." Celetukku setelah dia duduk di sampingku, membuatnya menoleh kearahku dan…

~Chuu~~ dia mencium bibirku. WTF? Dan itu membuat semua yang ada di situ terkaget-kaget. Bahkan Orochimaru-san sampai pingsan -?-

"Ohayou Dobe ujar Sasuke singkat setelah melepas ciumannya. Pipiku rasanya seperti terbakar.

"Sejak kapan tanya Neji keppo

"Hn Itu Kemarin" balas Sasuke dengan santainya

"Kenapa nggak ngomong sih, Naru?" tanya Gaara sambil mengacak surai pirangku

"Ehehe.. i-itu…"

"aku yang bilang untuk nggak dikasih tau ke siapa-siapa dulu" tukas Sasuke menyelamatkanku

"ah, sudah selesai kan makannya Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya" ujarku sambil berlalu.

Meski kami tinggal dan membayar di Lodge ini, tapi bukan berarti kami bisa santai-santai saja dan melimpahkan semua tugas pada Orochimaru-san saja. Aku dan yang lainnya tetap bagi tugas untuk menjaga Lodge ini. Kulirik jam di tangan kiriku. Sudah cukup siang untuk disebut pagi.

Kulihat Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi jadi selesai bersih-bersih, aku memutuskan untuk mengecek akun sosial media milikku. Ber-facebook ria menghabiskan waktu sampai mataku lelah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke duduk disamping kursi yang kugunakan, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku dan mencium pipiku singkat.

"Aku sudah mandi Dobe." Ujar Sasuke

"Hm? Iya aku tau, wangimu enak Teme.." balasku sambil menunjukkan cengiranku

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya singkat

"Idih, aku sih udah mandi dari tadi, nggak kayak kamu nih Teme." Ledekku

"Hn? Pantesan.,"

"apaan?" tanyaku heran

"wangi juga Dobe." Balasnya singkat. Beranjak dari kursi dan menuju sebuah rak buku, mengambil novel setebal 5 cm yang dianggapnya sebagai bacaan ringan dan mulai membacanya.

Waktu menunjukkan jam makan siang, membuat kami meninggalkan acara kami masing-masing dan mulai makan bersama. Inilah yang kusuka bila tinggal di Lodge, kebersamaan!

**Naruto POV-End**

* * *

Skip Time 13.35

Naruto dan Gaara duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, Neji berkutat dengan Laptop, dan Sasuke membaca buku. Orochimaru? Dia patah hati dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kabuto, dokter muda yang juga diincar Orochimaru, "mati satu tumbuh seribu, itulah jalan ninjaku" ya itu yang dikatakan si makhluk nyentrik pecinta ular sebelum minggat.. -_-

"yang nembak siapa?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba

"eh., Hiruma Yoichi" jawab Naruto asal karena masih fokus nonton Eyeshield 21

"maksudku kemarin," tanya Gaara lagi karena merasa jawaban Naruto nggak nyambung

"Iya, episode kemarin si Hiruma Yoichi, kan kemana-mana dia bawa AK47" tukas Naruto, masih belum nyambung.

"Naruto!" bentak Gaara, tiga buah perempatan muncul di dahinya

"Apaan sih Gaara, aku udah bilang yang nembak Hiruma, terus kena Sena!" bentak Naruto balik Huh.

"Maksudku, yang kemarin. Kamu dan Sasuke?" jawab Gaara –dongkol

"E-eto.., hehe, kukira episode di Eyeshield 21. Gomenne.." ujar Naruto sambil puppy eyes

"Huh, ya udah. Aku nggak mungkin marah sama keponakanku. So?" pancing Gaara Ehm,

"i-itu Sasuke…" balas Naruto tersenyum sambil tersipu saat menatap kekasihnya yang masih asik dengan sebuah buku.

Sadar di tatap oleh seseorang, Sasuke menutup bukunya, menatap balik orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Lalu seulas senyum yang lembut tersungging dari bibir sexy si Uchiha bungsu, membuat Gaara melongo dengan tidak elitnya dan Naruto jadi semakin tersipu. Dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada TV di depannya.

"Kyaaa…. Kakkoi" batin Gaara –ababil saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tersipu

"Gaa-chan, temani aku ya?" ajak Neji tiba-tiba sambil membereskan laptopnya

"Hm? Kemana?" balas Gaara –sebel karena innernya tentang Naruto yang unyu jadi hancur

"Ke rumah KepSek, ada urusan" tukas Neji sambil tersenyum menanggapi tingkah pacarnya

"Ya udah, ayo!" dan pergilah mereka berdua dari Lodge … makin sepi donk? Biarin -_-

Hening…. Sang pemuda blonde mulai menyadari sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh. 'kok sepi' pikirnya. Sambil masih asik nonton TV, ia bertanya pada kekasihnya

"Ne.. Teme, Gaara-kun kemana? Kok hilang kaya jin aja?" tanya Naruto

"Ke rumah KepSek Dobe, sama Neji." balas Sasuke yang beranjak mendekati Naruto

"Eh, berarti tinggal kita berdua donk Teme." Ujar Naruto sambil memainkan remote TV

"Hn, begitulah" ujar Sasuke singkat, menaruh bukunya di meja dan menyamankan dirinya untuk tiduran di pangkuan Naruto. Heh -?-

"Te-teme.." Naruto kaget juga dengan sikap Sasuke

"Sasuke, panggil nama asliku Naru" interupsi Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang menunduk dan juga menatapnya.

"E-eh Em,, Sa-sasuke." ujar Naruto, gugup. Apalagi saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan hangatnya dan meletakkannya dipipi si Uchiha bungsu, kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Saphire Naruto membola, membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan memutuskan untuk duduk saja.

"Kenapa sih Moron gitu wajahnya?" sindir Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi gembul pacarnya.

"Enggak, habisnya sikapmu aneh Te-eh-Sasu…" respon Naruto, menundukkan kepala, blushing.

"Naru…"

"Nani desu,, Sasu?"

"Duduk sini deh…" titah Sasuke santai, sambil menepuk kedua pahanya.

"Ng-nggak mau ah, Naru mau minum. Haus." tolak Naruto sambil beranjak dari sofa. Tapi belum sempat menghindar, lengan pucat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mengakibatkan tubuh mungil Naruto jatuh dalam dekapan Sasuke. _Bolli chudia.. Bolli Kan gana_ #digeplak readers

_(Sasuke: Woy makhluk ababil! Matiin noh kaset lu Berisik tau!_

_Author: Ehehe,, kan asik ayam! Ini lagunya Shah Rukh Khan looh_

_Sasuke: Shah Rukh Khan mbahmu! matiin itu apa elu yang gue matiin! #niat mijit saklar_

_Author: idih, bisa lu matiin gue? Haa.. nggak gue kasih lemonan ama Naru loh_

_Sasuke: …. #amaterasu_bakar PLN_

_Author: haha,, tenang, gue cinta SasuNaru kok. #VSign… ya udah gue minggat ye)_

Bek tu ndhe setori,

Saat ini Naruto benar-benar berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, tepatnya pangkuan Sasuke dengan posisi wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan kedua tangan alabaster Sasuke melingkar di pinggang ramping Naruto yang otomatis memperdekat jarak antara mereka, sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto bertumpu pada dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut kaus _camouflage_ ketat-memperjelas cetakan body maskulinnya.

"Kamu cantik Naru, apalagi kalau blushing gini" Sasuke mengelus pipi kenyal Naruto

"Suki desu.. Naru-koi" lanjut Sasuke sambil menciumi pipi sang kekasih

"Su-suki da yo Sasuke" lirih Naruto saat menjawab, tambah blushing karena dibilang cantik

"Naru…naru….Naruto" gumam Sasuke menyebut nama sang kekasih tepat di telinga kiri.

"Nhh… suke.." mencoba menahan desahan, Naruto menggenggam erat kaus Sasuke dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan ditahan Naru, aku suka" pinta Sasuke lalu menjilat cuping telinga Naruto dan meniupnya, mengulumnya

"Angh,,,, geli Sukeh…" tubuh Naruto merespon semua sentuhan Sasuke, membuatnya mendongak berniat menghindar. Oow, tindakan salah Nar. Ya, salah Karena sekarang Sasuke justru menyeringai sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto yang menguar di leher jenjang berkulit tan itu….

"Hm, wangi lemon" ujar Sasuke sebelum menciumi leher Naruto dan kemudian menjilatnya seduktif. Membuat Naruto memejamkan mata saphirenya.

"Nhh..ahhh, ja-jangan disituuh.." desah Naruto, mencoba melarang Sasuke yang sekarang tengah mengecup dan menyedot perpotongan leher Naruto, untuk dipersiapkan agar….

"Aaakkhh,,,…. Pe-perih sukeh.." ya, Sasuke baru saja menggigit perpotongan leher Naruto. membuat Naruto memekik kecil

"Maaf Naru…" ujar Sasuke singkat sambil menjilati dan mengecup halus bekas hickey itu.

"Naru, lihat aku,.." titah Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi dengan tiga pasang kumis itu, lalu Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat Naruto menuruti keinginannya. (yakin deh, kalo ada yang lihat senyum si ayam saat ini, bakal mimisan-pingsan, trus nggak bangun-bangun author disumpel sendal)

"Ukh, kenapa Suke?" tanya Naruto yang masih mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Ukh, kenapa Suke?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya masih memerah, lucu.

"Nan demo nai, hanya saja, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyaku halus

"Um, i-itu tadi… berdebar-debar tapi menyenangkan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. '_Kamisama, sungguh aku mencintai pemuda manis ini. Aku janji tak akan menyakitinya'_ batinku bahagia sambil memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya lagi, membuatnya sedikit tersentak tapi sedetik berikutnya tangan kecilnya membelai surai ravenku dengan lembut.

"Suke, kenapa kasih kissmark?" tanyanya polos sambil mencebikkan bibir plumnya yang seksi

"Nggak terima? hn?" tanyaku menggoda..mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah manisnya

"bukannya nggak terima, tapi kalo kelihatan gimana?"

"hn? Asal kamu nggak kasih lihat Naru…" balasku lalu sedikit menggesek lembut bibir kami

Aku menjauhkan wajahku sebentar, ingin melihat hasil karyaku. Naruto dengan kaus Nevada putih lengan panjang yang bagian lehernya berpotongan lebar –membuat bekas kissmark tadi kelihatan dan celana jeans pendek –super pendek- berwarna krem yang memamerkan paha tan mulus yang lembut dan kenyal. Seharian ini aku sudah membuatnya merona berkali-kali dan aku senang akan hal itu. Kudekatkan kembali wajahku membuat hidung kami bersentuhan lalu kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggang rampingnya, merapatkan dia padaku.

"Menggodaku Naru-Dobe?" sindirku sambil mengelus paha seksinya

"Ne, Teme, nggak kok. Bukan maksudku" bantahnya

"Hn? Kiss me Naru…" perintahku, mutlak. Saphirenya membulat

"E-eh.." kagetnya, gugup nih Batinku lucu. berapa kali ya hari ini pacarku tersipu gitu?... haha

"Nggak berani Dobe?" ejekku. Kami memang akan saling mengejek kalau salah satu memulai

"Be-berani kok!" bantahnya lagi. Mencebik kesal sambil menatap orb Onyxku

"ya udah. Buruan" ujarku agak memaksa.

Kulihat Naruto mulai menutup mata indahnya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan dan menyentuhkan bibir cherrynya pada bibir tipisku. Hanya sebentar dan langsung menjauhkan wajah manisnya, rona pink itu semakin kentara. Aku tersenyum, awal yang bagus menurutku mengingat sejak kemarin dia tak pernah mau mencium duluan.

"Hn, kurang Naru." Ujarku saat sepertinya dia menunggu reaksiku.

"Na-nani? Maksudnya?"

"Kurang kalau cuma sebentar, let me show you."

"Tapi, Sasu… a-aku.." nampaknya dia belum siap.

"Tapi aku nggak tahan. Just Kiss. Aku nggak akan melakukan 'itu' kok, gimana?" tawarku meyakinkannya.

"I-iya deh, tapi cuma cium aja ya." Balasnya sambil tersenyum

Dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku, hn? Naluri bagus bukan? Kurapatkan lagi jarak diantara kami dan mulai mengecup bibirnya yang kissable itu. Kugunakan lidahku untuk menjilat bibir itu

"Mmmh…" desah Naruto saat kukulum bibir bawahnya, menghisapnya perlahan dalam lumatanlumatan kecil. Manis, pikirku

"Unngh,,nnhh.." Naruto tak berhenti mendesah, apalagi saat lidahku kembali memoles bibirnya

"Open please.." pintaku yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Naruto. Lidahku melesak bebas.

"Anngh.. mmnnhh.." kuajak lidahnya berduel, melilitkannya lalu mengisap benda kenyal itu. Menarik tengkuknya agar semakin memperdalam ciuman diantara kami. Ya, 15 menit yang terasa makin panas.

"Su-sukkeh.. anh.." desahnya sambil memukul dada bidangku, membuatku mau tak mau melepas ciuman kami. Pipi Naruto memerah sempurna, lalu dia memelukku menyembunyikan wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu, terdengar jelas di telingaku

"Kenapa, Naru?" tanyaku lembut sambil mengelus surai pirangnya yang lembut.

"Malu.." jawabnya singkat membuatku terkekeh pelan.

**Sasuke POV-End**

* * *

Skip Time 19.25

Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang bermain PS3, menahan nafsu yang timbul setelah kegiatan tadi, meski baru kemarin menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi sepertinya mereka sudah mengerti satu sama lain. Sasuke yang tak ingin memaksa dan Naruto yang mencoba bersikap adil. Tak lama kemudian bel Lodge tersebut berbunyi sehingga menghentikan pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara dua sejoli itu.

"Hn, kau yang buka Dobe." Perintah Sasuke

"Ih, ogah. Teme aja." Tolak Naruto sambil menyerang chara milik Sasuke di PS3

"Buka pintunya atau aku rape kamu," ancam Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum -_-

"Uhh, Teme serem ngancemnya."Ya udah deh jawab Naruto sambil berlari menuju pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba. Si bocah Rusa langsung tidur begitu melihat sofa, sedangkan Kiba malah menyambar stick game Naruto dan mulai gila-gilaan melawan Sasuke.

"Kubuatkan minum ya? Pasti capek" tawar Naruto yang dibalas anggukan dan dehaman oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Nggak nginep? Katanya pulang kampung?" tanya Naruto sambil menaruh 3 jelas jus jeruk dan 1 gelas jus tomat di atas meja.

"Nggak, habisnya ternyata rumah sepi. Males banget, mending disini gila-gilaan ama kamu.." tukas Kiba setelah meneguk setengah jusnya

"eh, tomat?" sambungnya heran tapi nggak menggubris lagi

"Ehm, iya. Buat Sasu-Teme" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran mataharinya.

Asik ngobrol membuat mereka hampir tak menyadari bahwa bel berbunyi lagi. Kali ini Sasuke yang membuka pintu. Kenapa? Karena dia kalah main game dari Kiba. Hn., itulah tanggapan Sasuke saat melihat Neji-Gaara dan Orochimaru pulang bersamaan. Dan masuklah mereka ke Lodge itu.

"Waay, Gaa-chan udah balik!" teriak Naruto gaje, membuat Shikamaru terbangun hanya untuk merapalkan mantra sucinya "mendokusei" dan kembali tidur.

"Pulang?" tanya Neji pada Kiba yang dibalas anggukan, dan...

"Heh, ayam!" bentak Gaara tiba-tiba kepada Sasuke, membuat Neji sweatdrop dan Orochimaru ngacir ke dapur.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tak bermakna #FutonShurikken

"Apa yang elu lakuin ama Naru selama gue pergi, hah?" tanya Gaara sengak

"maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Ini…." balas Gaara sembari menunjuk Naruto tepat pada lehernya yang memiliki 5 buah kissmark –hasil perbuatan bejad Sasuke yang sangat kentara.

"Oh, itu Kissmark kan, kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke enteng. Membuat yang mendengar geleng-geleng kepala. (jeb-ajeb-ajeb-ajeb-ajeb #dibacok)

"Ah. Kau ini. Dasar!" kesal Gaara namun segera ditenangkan oleh Neji.

"Eh, iya Aku baru nyadar,. Kalian pacaran toh?" tambah Kiba, membuat Naruto tertunduk malu, Shikamaru bangkit -?_ dari tidur, dan Orochimaru berubah jadi ganteng kayak Taylor Lautner ? (lupakan kalimat terakhir)

"Iya, kemarin. Jadi wajar kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya hangat.

"Sudah, sudah, ini kan waktunya makan malam. Kok rempong begindang sih? Buruan nape cyin, akika laper" seru Orochimaru menggunakan logat bancinya.

"Woy Bakoro, Mana sausnya?" celetuk Kiba saat mencari saus di meja makan. Hadeh dia tak pernah sopan.

"Dasar bocah anjing! nih." lempar Orochimaru dengan gaya gemulai ala Ivan Gunawan nari balet

"Naru, akika juga pengen deh." Sambung Orochimaru pada Naruto

"eh? Pengen apa Orochimaru-san" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Tuh…" tunjuk Orochimaru pada area seputar leher Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto merah, Sasuke memberi _deathglare_, Neji tersedak, sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara menatap horor, Shikamaru? tidur pastinya... -_-

"Eeh, Huwee. Teme Tuh kan, apa Naru bilang? Kelihatan!" rengek Naruto

"Salahmu, Dobe kenapa tidak ganti baju? Lagian Kiba juga udah lihat, si Panda udah Ngomelin gue. lemot amat Lu!" tukas Sasuke ringan diiringi tawa oleh para penghuni Ikemen Paradise Lodge

Ya, inilah Ikemen Paradise Lodge. Nggak pantes disebut sebagai apartemennya para cowok ganteng karena lebih pantes disebut apartemennya cowok ababil #Jyuuken. Tapi seaneh apapun orang-orang di dalamnya, mereka tetap mengerti satu sama lain, berbagi suka duka, dan menghargai perbedaan yang ada. Kasih sayang dan Cinta diantara sesama penghuni Lodge inilah yang membuat setiap harinya selalu diliputi bahagia.

FIN

OMAKE

Sasuke ada di kamar Naruto. Tidur diranjang King size tersebut bersama sang kekasih, membelai surai kekasihnya dengan lembut agar lekas tidur. Sampai…

"Menyingkir dari adik kesayanganku! Dasar Ayam Garong!" teriak Gaara -edan- sambil membawa kugutsu Kankurou yang digunakan sebagai boneka Voodoo-?-

Dan terdengarlah erangan yang memilukan karena ada ayam yang ketiban Kugutsu seberat 80 kg. #Keluarin Kusanagi

Beneran FINISH

Thanks for Read Minna.. #ojigi 90 drajat


End file.
